1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental floss holder and, more particularly, to a multi-angled dental floss holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional dental floss holder in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 13 comprises a substantially Y-shaped support bar 30 and a linear dental floss 31 secured on the upper end of the support bar 30. However, the dental floss 31 and the support bar 30 are combined integrally so that when the dental floss 31 is used up or worn out, the dental floss 31 together with the support bar 30 has to be thrown away or disposed of, thereby increasing the cost of material. In addition, the dental floss 31 is secured on the support bar 30 so that the angle of the dental floss 31 cannot be adjusted according to a user's requirement, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when clearing the teeth.
A second conventional dental floss holder in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 14 comprises a substantially F-shaped support bar 32 and a linear dental floss 33 secured on the upper end of the support bar 32. However, the dental floss 33 and the support bar 32 are combined integrally so that when the dental floss 33 is used up or worn out, the dental floss 33 together with the support bar 32 has to be thrown away or disposed of, thereby increasing the cost of material. In addition, the dental floss 33 is secured on the support bar 32 so that the angle of the dental floss 33 cannot be adjusted according to a user's requirement, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when clearing the teeth.